


Stupid Jake's Stupid Baby.

by lovesamillionstories



Series: Chloe Valentine and the Miracle of Motherhood [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Babies, Bad Decisions, Original Character(s), Teen Pregnancy, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesamillionstories/pseuds/lovesamillionstories
Summary: Chloe makes a surprising choice.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine
Series: Chloe Valentine and the Miracle of Motherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stupid Jake's Stupid Baby.

Chloe doesn’t think getting into a college party will be too hard. She just has to make herself look a little older so no one will realize she’s a high school student. The half-hour she spent on makeup helps and so does her carefully picked outfit. She looks at herself in the mirror. The makeup distracts from her still slightly round and babyish face. Her bright pink eyeshadow and bold eyeliner are on point and Chloe is proud of herself. She looks older than her fifteen and a half years and could pass for a college student. She’s used to trying to make everyone think she’s older then she really is. She doesn’t want people to know she skipped fifth grade because it makes her sound like a nerd so she lies about her age.

Chloe isn’t old enough to drive so she has to use Uber to get herself to where she needs to be. She sits in the back of a silver 2007 Toyota Corolla with her earbuds in so she doesn’t have to make weird small talk with the driver. She doesn’t have Brooke around to drive her, since the fight they had in December she hasn’t had Brooke around. Really the friendship has been over since Chloe tried to sleep with Jeremy.

The scene at the frat party is more intense than any high school party Chloe’s been to. Well almost any, the party where Rich burned down Jake’s house was a little more intense. But the music is loud, the people are everywhere and Chloe is living slightly overwhelmed but she tries to ignore it. The people who own this house seem to go all out, they have a literal angel wing-shaped neon sign above the drink table. Chloe leans against a wall near the drink table. It’s a good place to socialize.

When a guy approaches her Chloe is ready. She smiles slightly and looks up at him, “Hello”.

The guy smiles back “Hey...what’s your name”.

“I’m Chloe, how about you?”

“Daren”

“Nice to meet you, Daren”.

A few minutes later she’s sitting on a couch, arms around Daren’s neck as he kisses her. He looks at her face and stops, “uh...how old are you?”.

Shit. He’s seen through her tricks of making herself look older. “Eighteen”.

“You don’t look eighteen”.

“People say that a lot”.

Daren is pulling away from her now. “No, you really don’t look eighteen”.

“I look young”.  
Daren sighs. “Look, kid...I know these parties are cool but you’re not eighteen and you need to go home”.

Chloe knows that she has no hope of convincing this guy she’s eighteen. She doesn’t kiss anyone else at the party but she still has a good enough time. By the time she gets home, it’s starting to get light out. She peels off her sweaty clothes and gets into the shower. She feels too tired to stand so she just sits on the shower floor and lets the hot water rain down on her. Once she’s out she pulls on the first pair of pajamas she can find and curls on top of her covers. She’s glad her parents are on a trip because she would not want to be caught by them right now.

When Chloe wakes up sunlight is streaming through the window. She’s glad it’s Saturday because she’s still so tired. Post-party exhaustion is always the worst part of any party. It’s too bright in her room to sleep any longer so she gets up. Breakfast today is frosted mini-wheats because they’re the best cereal. She can hardly keep her eyes open as she shoves the pillow-shaped cereal into her mouth.

A cup of fancy flavored tea makes her feel a lot more awake. She gets dressed in real clothes and wipes off the leftover makeup from last night that her shower didn’t take care of. She’s bored and she needs something to do so she texts Jake. Right now their on and off relationship is in the on. So Jake comes over and they screw and that’s that. 

It’s been a few weeks since Chloe and Jake screwed that day after the party. Their relationship is in the off phase. Chloe’s period is late. If her period is late that means that she might have Stupid Jake’s Stupid Baby growing inside her. She does not want a baby with Jake and not right now. She takes the bus to the far away drug store to get a pregnancy test. She hides it in her bathroom so she can just ignore the fact she could be pregnant until she shows more signs and hey maybe she won’t. People miss periods for lots of reasons. It doesn’t mean that she’s having a baby.

The sickness starts a few weeks later. For a few days, Chloe tells herself it’s just the stomach flu before she realizes she has to take the stupid test. She does it at school so there is no way her parents will ever catch her. She locks herself in a stall in the girl’s bathroom during fourth period and just hopes no one comes in. She has to pee on a stick which is absolutely disgusting and then just has to wait two minutes for the results. Maybe she’d be okay and there would be only one line and her life wouldn’t be over. She looks at the test. Positive. Fuck. 

Chloe hears the bathroom door open. She decides she’s staying where she is until she’s sure she’s the only one here. But it sounds like these girls who just came in are here to talk and she’s going to be here for a while. 

“I’m not a thief, I’m just really good at acquiring things that aren’t mine,” one of the girls says.

Another girl starts talking. “Yeah okay...so I saw this new show about this girl who has a best friend who’s obsessed with conspiracy theories, and one day she goes to his apartment and a woman comes to the door and she has no idea who the girl’s friend is and says she’s been living there for six months”.

A third girl joins in the conversation and they meaninglessly chat for a while. Chloe has a silent crisis over her positive pregnancy test where she mentally goes over her options. She could get an abortion and get this all over with. She could put the baby up for adoption. She could keep the baby. She’s thinking that she’ll probably abort and just get it over with. When the girls leave Chloe throws away the test in the bathroom trash can under some paper towels. 

A few days later Chloe finds herself in a planned parenthood waiting room flipping through some stupid magazine as she waits for her appointment. She needs to find out how far along she is. she hopes it’s early enough that she can just get herself a pill and make this go away. The magazine has an ad for an expensive-looking watch which Chloe flips past because it does not interest her. The next ad is a weird one. It’s a purple sky with a purple crescent moon and Chloe wonders what it’s for. It turns out to be for really weird grape vodka that sounds really gross. The doctor calls her name so Chloe leaves the magazine. She finds out she’s about eight weeks along so she can still use the abortion pill. They give it to her, she doesn’t need parental consent for this which surprises her. She had planned to beg the doctor to give to her without telling her parents but thank God that isn’t necessary. 

Two weeks have passed and Chloe still hasn’t taken the pill. She doesn’t know why she hasn’t. Ten weeks means she’s too far along to take the pill but for some reason, she doesn’t want to take the pill. The process does scare her a bit with all the bleeding and cramping but the fear isn’t what’s stopping her. The thought of keeping the baby keeps crossing her mind and she doesn’t understand why she would want to keep the baby. Everything she hears says that having a baby at her age ruins your life. She needs someone to talk to about this and she takes out her phone and calls Brooke without thinking. Brooke who isn’t her friend anymore. She’s relieved when Brooke doesn’t pick up the phone but also a little bit sad.

Chloe wonders how much it will ruin her life if she keeps the baby. She’ll be sixteen and in senior year by the time the baby is born so she won’t have too much school left but being a senior is also really busy. There’s also the fact that her parents would kill her to consider but they’re gone on trips for business so often that they might not find out for months. She would be known at school as the girl who had a baby and people would probably hate her. People have already not been the biggest fan of her since a few months back when she lost her status and stopped being the most popular girl in school so it wouldn’t change too much really. Chloe really does want a child, she’s always wanted a kid, just not like this. She still has time to get an abortion if she realizes she’s being an idiot and if she realizes too late she can put the baby up for adoption.

She doesn’t want to tell Jake about the pregnancy. Right now Chloe kind of hates his guts and would like to avoid seeing his face thank you very much. She doesn’t trust Jake to be a good father anyway, he’d probably drop the baby and end up killing it within an hour. Right now the pregnancy is her secret and it’s so early that no one can really tell because she isn’t having any visible signs. The sickness has stopped and has been replaced with weird cravings for things that Chloe never used to like but that’s easy enough to hide and so is the tiredness. She knows it will become a bit harder when she starts growing but baggy clothes exist for things like this even if they’re not very flattering. 

She has another ultrasound at week twelve. She finds out that her little fetus is growing fine. She wants to know the gender but she has to wait a few weeks. She can’t believe she’s really doing this. She’s going to try and have an actual baby. Something she would have called another girl a slut for doing. Maybe she’s a slut too. 

By week fifteen she’s definitely starting to show. Her usual clothes are going to be a dead give away so she starts wearing several sizes too big hoodies. They’re not trendy or sexy but they hide the bump and they do sort of look cute. She’s starving all the time for crappy food that she never used to eat because she was worried about getting fat. It doesn’t really matter anymore so she eats all the potato chips and ice cream bars she wants. 

At her next ultrasound, Chloe finds out that she’s going to be having a girl. A daughter. It’s something that’s hard to comprehend. That if she keeps this baby and it really seems like she’s going to keep this baby that she will be a mother to a daughter. Knowing it’s...her sex makes it feel more real. It’s both scary and oddly exciting. She can think about baby names now that she knows it’s a girl.

The fluttering kicks feel very weird but they don’t hurt. They can be annoying and distracting during school but she does her best to ignore them. She also does her best to ignore how hot her baggy outfits are making her. It’s getting hard to hide now at eighteen weeks, almost halfway through the pregnancy. At least school is ending soon so she’ll only have to hide it from her parents. Not that she can even do that much longer.

There’s a lot of yelling when she tells her parents a month later. They’re not happy with her but they don’t kick her out. They tell her that if she wants to ruin her life it’s up to her. Chloe cries in her bedroom after that. They don’t talk about her pregnancy and she doesn’t know if that’s good or bad.

Since she’s been friendless for months Chloe spends her sixteenth birthday alone. She treats herself with Pinkberry even if it makes her think of Brooke and makes her sad. She loads her frozen yogurt with every topping possible and drowns her sorrows in that.

She’s more than halfway through her pregnancy now and she needs a name. Because she isn’t putting the baby up for adoption because it’s going to be her’s. She finds out one of the meanings for Mackenize is born of fire and she likes the sound of it. She thinks it makes her daughter sound fierce. She likes that it makes her sound fierce because Chloe isn’t going to raise her daughter to be weak because Valentine’s aren’t weak. She picks Elizabeth as a middle name because she likes the sound of it. 

When she goes back to school it’s impossible to hide her pregnancy so there’s a lot of stares and whispers. Chloe ignores them, they’ll get bored eventually if they don’t get a rise out of her. This time last year she was well known and popular. Now she’s still well known, not popular and has become the pregnant girl. 

She ends up having the baby alone on a cold November night. It’s the most awful, painful thing that’s ever happened to her. She wonders as she’s having a nurse help her push if she made the right choice. Mackenzie Elizabeth Valentine is born on November fourth at four in the morning weighing ten pounds and four ounces. When her daughter is in her arms she knows she made the right choice. She has soft blonde hair and big blue eyes and Chloe has never loved anything more.

She calls Brooke in the late morning not expecting her to pick up but she does. Brooke sounds pretty surprised to be hearing from her “Chloe?”

“Hey Brooke,” Chloe says “I had a baby”.

“Oh...it came?” Booke asks.

Chloe smiles. “She did…” she thinks for a second, wondering if she should ask this before deciding she should. “Do you want to come and meet her, her name is Mackenzie and she’s beautiful”.

Brooke is quiet for a bit “I would love to come and see her”.

Brooke shows up in the afternoon when school ends. She gets one look at Mackenize and she gets the widest smile on her face. “Oh my gosh”.

Chloe scoots over in the bed making room for Brooke. Brooke climbs into the bed without hesitation. For a moment it’s like nothing changed and they’re still best friends. Chloe wants it to stay like this for a long time. “Do you want to hold her?” she asks.

Brooke’s smile somehow gets wider “I would love to”.

Mackenzie is placed in Brooke’s arms and Chloe rests her head on Brooke’s shoulder. “Brooke,” she says softly.

Brooke looks away from the baby and looks at her. “Yeah?”

Chloe sighs, “I miss you”.

Brooke’s smile becomes a sad one “I miss you too”.

Chloe takes a deep breath “I was a bitch and I’m sorry”.

Brooke kisses the top of her head. “I’m sorry too”.

Chloe never wants Brooke to leave, she wants Brooke, her best friend, her sister back. “You don’t have to be”.

“Do you think we can try again?” Brooke asks.

Chloe smiles “I think we can”.

Brooke takes her hand and squeezes it. “Sisters are forever after all”.

“Mackenize needs her Aunt Brookie,” Chloe says.

When Chloe takes Mackenize home a few days later. Brooke drives her home. The friendship isn’t the same yet, it’s not going to be the same because they’re different people. Chloe hopes that she’s a better person then she was a year ago. Everything’s changed, she’s not popular and she has a baby and Brooke isn’t popular either. She finds out Brooke is dating Jenna and she’s surprised but happy for them. She still hasn’t told Jake about Mackenize and maybe she never will. She thinks that maybe she’s a bit of a bad person for doing that but she isn’t even sure that he would want to know, he isn’t ready for a baby. Maybe in a few years, he will be but right now he’s not. 

Once she’s feeling recovered from childbirth Brooke and her go to Pinkberry. She brings Mackenize in a baby carrier and Brooke coos and squeals over her. She’s totally in love with Chloe’s daughter and Chloe doesn’t blame her. She knows that having a baby in her senior year will be hard but she’s a strong person and she has Brooke to help her. She can raise a baby, keep her GPA and function as a human all at the same time. Some people at school still make fun of her and she still ignores them. Other people are nicer, telling her how cute Mackenize is. 

Being friends with Brooke again means she has people to sit with at lunch. She gets to know Jenna for real. She’s cooler than Chloe thought and she kind of regrets using her only for gossip. She’s clearly crazy about Brooke and Brooke is crazy about her. She loves Mackenize about as much as Brooke does and Mackenize smiles big when Jenna holds her so Chloe thinks that Mackenize likes her too. 

Losing her status used to be the worst thing she could think of. Then it happened and Chloe thinks in the end maybe it was for the best. Her friendship with Brooke is better than it ever was and she’s friends with Jenna for real now. Brooke and Jenna introduced her to Christine who’s weird and dorky but in a good way. Chloe Valentine lost her status and had a baby, it should be the worst thing that ever happened to her but it’s actually the best.


End file.
